TMNT fanfic: Teenage Ninja Boys
by TheLaughingarmy
Summary: Teenage ninja boys; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Not only they have bunch of homework, crushes, and their regular life they go through. But they are ninjas, they run on the roof tops of New York night sky. Usually fighting the purple dragons or any other crimes. But things starts to happen one night, out of the ordinary. Aliens, perhaps? Lets see and find out.
1. Leonardo and Raphael Hamato

Arthur's Note:

HEY ;D

This is my first fanbook! :3

I want to say thank you for reading this and I will do my best :D

IF ANY IMPROVEMENT NEEDED PLEASE TELL ME, I CAN'T IMPROVE IF YA DON'T TELL ME. :D :D

Leonardo Hamato, a clean cut, handsome, sweet Junior in Roosevelt High School. Out of his three younger brothers, he is the most organised as well; to think that Donatello (the third youngest) would be, but Leonardo is not as smart as Donatello. "Frick, I got one minute to get to class!" Leonardo said to himself as he runs to his first period Chemistry. "Hey Leo." One of his dude friends said as Leo walks behind him to sit in his seat. Leo is what people call him, except for his teacher and his father/sensei though. Oh, and you can't forget that he is the leader of his ninja team, (and he can't tell no one this because no one can't know they are ninjas), but we will discuss that later though. Leo brush his, light brown bangs back as his teacher gave him Chemistry homework; his light beautiful blue eyes stares at the 12 "easy" questions, and sighs. Him 5.7" tall self gets up to get the hole puncher, to punch the holes in his stupid homework. He sits down looking at his blue jeans pants, vans black shoes, "Star Trek" light blue t-shirt, while wearing a black zip-up jacket. "Leonardo please pay attention because I really like people learning in my class, thank you." Mrs. Fassbrender said as she begins to teach again. Although for a moment again he got bored again and draw on his tan hand, he has a bad habit about drawing on himself. His father always yells at him to never do it again, but he does anyways.

"Finally! Chemistry is done!" he mumble to himself as he grab his Blue Jan sport book sack and his Star Trek lunch box, (Yoshie refuse his sons to eat school food), and head on to his lame second period. He sits next where his second brother sits. Raphael. Raph for short, he sees he is wearing his wrestling spirit shirt (he's not in wrestling but his friend is, so he gave it to him), and ripped up blue jean pants, wearing redish grey vans; and a couple of band bracelets (Skillet, and Blackveil Brides). His hair in the front it brushed up, leaving his front part up. his color is brownish red, and his eyes green. His skin color is tan, and he is 5.6" tall. "Yo bro..." Raph looks at Leo, "Do you have the math homework because I did not do it last night." "Really Raph?! We didn't even go out at our nightly patrol, what did you even do last night?" Leo asks. "Uhhh..." "Do the Bellwork please, no talking." Raph got intruded by the teacher. Leo quickly gave the homework to Raph, and starts working on it quickly.

Arthur's Note:

Got done with Leo and Raph xD

Next time-Donnie and Mikey~

I know right now its kinda lame, but it will get exciting xD

~Thanks for reading x3 -Tiffy


	2. Donatello and Michelangelo Hamato

Arthur's Note:

Hey Imma back! xD

Now itsa Don and Mike (Muh 2 fav boys :D)

Aftah dis chap. we will have moar actiiooon :D

Donatello, or Donnie/Don, but most people call him Donnie for short; looked at his test paper from English, coarse, he has an A, but he wasn't really passionate about English as Michelangelo. Or Mikey/Mike, but most people call him Mikey, because Michelangelo is such a mouth full out of his bros though. Mikey looks at his paper, smiles really big at it, and looks at Donnie's and looks at Donnie's Paper. "Ha, Donnie...looks like the teacher gave me the special nooooote!" Mikey bragged, "It says, Amazing work Michelangelo!" Donnie roll his eyes as he look back at Mikey.

Michelangelo is wearing a white baggy plain shirt, blue jean long boyish shorts, wearing black vans with bright neon yellow shoe laces; his skin is tan, but with freckles all in his checks and some on his shoulders and collar bone, and the shortest out of his bros. 5.5" tall; his hair is brownish dirty blonde, bangs that touches his eyes brows and short length in the back, and beautiful blue eyes. Mikey look over at Donnie; brown hair like leo's, except his hair is long, wrapped in a pony tail in the back. Tan skin of coarse, and the tallest out his bros. 5.9" tall; he has a gap in the middle of his mouth, which is cover with brace and is eye color is brown. He is wearing a 'you got nerds' purple shirt and rip blue jean pants, wearing light purple and black laces vans, and wearing Skillet, Pierce the Veil, and Sleeping with Sirens band bracelets. "Mikey, I don't understand how you got a 102% A in this class, but B's C's D's in other classes?" Donnie lookes at Mikey. Mikey shrug, as the teacher starts teaching.

Lunch started, the boys gave each other a high five as they saw each other as some of them left to their friends table. The only two brothers that sits with each other is Donnie and Mikey. As they start eating, because they had lunchboxes already, April finally sat next to her best friend Donatello. April is wearing her purple tank top, with blue jean, up to her thigh, shorts with holes, and light blue flip flops; her hair color is orange red, hair down to her shoulders as her bangs swept to the side, her skin color is a bit whiter than his best 'Brothers' she is 5.2" tall, and has freckles on her cheeks, and blue eye color. Wearing mascara and eye liner, wearing a black watch and diamond earrings on the first hole and the second a tiny diamonds and then wearing different kinds of bracelets. They've been best friends since elementary, and that's all , loved each other; no Donatello has an eye for another chick though. "So Donnie, whatcha looking at?!" Mikey looks where Donnie was looking, "What?!" Donnie blushed as he went back to his Ramen soup. Mikey looks over again as Lisa and Alexia sits next to Mikey and across from April and Donnie. Lisa, is wearing her favorite band t-shirt 'Five Seconds of Summer' and a white cami (underneath shirt), blue jean pants and red purple converses; she is really short out of the group 4.8" tall, but she is as tan as April, her eye color is greenish blue, and hair color is blonde, her bangs sweeped to the side, like a scene/emo style, with really long hair to her waist. She wears black eyeliner, but thin and long fake eyelashes, and just a pony tail on her wrist while wearing dark purple earring and diamonds on the way to the top of her ears. Alexia, wearing a black loose button up shirt, with a light blue cami, black thigh high shorts with a belt, her shoes is star wars vans, with long Nike socks; her hair is pixie style short, bangs swept to the side like Aprils, her hair color is black, that makes her eyes black but really is dark dark brown, she is really pale, but beautiful, she is 5.3" tall. With mascara and light pink eye color on, and band bracelets on and beach bracelets, while wearing orange feather earrings. "Uh, ya ok Mikey?" Lisa said in confusion. "looking for the chick that Donnie was just staring at." Donnie blush so hard that the girls laugh not just because it was cute. April jumped up, "Omg who is it?!" She gets really excited about this subjects (even though she don't admit it). "Uh, uh, ..." Then he immediately stop when Irma came to the scene. "Hey guys." Irma said as she settle in her seat. Irma is normally a dark brown color hair, but dyed it black dark purple, bobbed cut with bangs, greenish brown eye color, 5.3" tall; its fall so she normally wears a white long sleeve shirt to she hands, and a mini plaid black and blue shirt with black tights underneath, wearing black combats boots. Wearing dark purple blue eye shadow, and black glasses for her to see, her lipstick color is a dull grey purple, and her bracelets is a bulky red bracelet, and the other hand is random different color bracelets, she nose ring is a diamond, and her earrings the same. "Hey Don." she waves at Donnie as she eats her apple from her lunch box. "He-hey Irma." he blushed.

Mikey was still trying to find the chick that Donnie was looking at but still can't 'find' her, after 10 minutes. Although, he did spot a girl, ahem more than a couple girls. "Seriously Mikey, stop looking at girls." Donnie said, but Mikey went and go talk to one of the girls and sweet talk her. "Coughmanwhorecough" Raph came behind Donnie. " Dude, he is not, man whore is when a guy dates one girl after another." Donnie explained again to Raph for the 100th time. Mikey came back and smiled, "Dude whats up with you and sweet talking to girls all the time." Raph said. "Well, don't they deserve to be called beautiful when they are." Mikey moves his eyebrows up and down.

Arthore note: Lol sorry its been a week o.o

We been having trouble with neighbors and stuff so...i no explain nothing right now .-. (but not anymore bc he did go to jail :p)

Anyways enough of drama, WE WILL HAVE ACTION SOOOON YAYAYAYAYAYAYA XD

Goodness there was like...a lot of description in here ._. le fingers hurt lol

~thanks for reading -Tiffy :3


	3. Late Night Patrol

Arthur's note:

LOL XD imma back *peace sign*

Here some late night patrol they do xD :D

Again thank ya sooooo much for everything :3 ENJOY :3

(NOTE: WILL BE SOME CUSSING :p )

I run on the rooftop apartment building on a cold windy night, watching my brothers run before me because I'm the one who has to watch their backs. "Stop, I here something." Leonardo says as he put back his black hoodie on his head. I look at my other brothers, Michelangelo wears the orange mask, and Raphael has a red, Leonardo with the blue; all meaning different things. Blue is to represent nature and renewal, which is Leonardo, red is to represent danger, love, and sacrifice. Orange means creative, joy, warmth, and passion. Purple, which is me, Donatello (or you can call me Donnie);means uplift, calm the mind and nerves, offers sense of spirituality, and encourage creativity. Which it symbolizes all of us, Master Splinter gave the colors of our mask. We wear them while we wear our black hoodies. "Donnie! Come on your so damn slow!" Raph yelled, I was going to pull out the middle finger, but he left by the time I would of. I jump off one building to another, it was smaller than the one we just jump off of. Lean over to see what was going on on the bottom world. "Get off of me!" A girl yelled in horror as the purple dragons put their hands in her pants. "THAT'S APRIL!" I took out my staff and swing on one of the purple dragons, his bottom lip bleeding like hell and fell on the ground. Mikey got a hold of the second purple dragon with his nun-chucks; the purple asshole fell on the ground crying in pain with blood in his mouth. Both lying on the ground until Leonardo and Raph took them and tied them up. I look at April, although I...we haven't told her, nor anyone, that we are ninjas. Because of reasons, if she knew, and some bad guy knew she was friends with us, she could be in serious danger! I looked around to see if they still have their black hoods on, and nodded.

"Ahem...Miss, are you okay?" I kinda change my voice a bit and help to pick her up back on her feet. "Yes, I'm...fine. I mean, I almost got raped though." she looked down, then she try to look at me, then my brothers in the back. "Wh-who are you guys?" I step back and bowed, then we jump/climb back up; and as we did she yell "Thank you!" and of coarse I smile, aaaannnnd Mikey is now blushing when he took off his hood when we settled down. "Mikey, if you like her, then why don't you go out with her?" "Uh, I don't like her!" he puts his hands behind his back and walk towards Raph. Raph rolls his eyes of coarse. "Wow, you can tell almost every girl she's pretty but can't ask April out! " "Not like that at all! Well, okay I do like her, ...but its...different! A different feeling when you seriously like someone you can't functionally, tell...her..to go out with me." Mikey blushes as Leo pats his little brother. "Don't cha' worry Mikey, if ya need someone to be with you as you ask her out, come to any one of us." ..." Except Raph" Leo said as Raph sarcastically smiles with his thumb up nodding up and down like an asshole.

We were ready to go home, so we left. Running back home I felt a strange vibe, no, not just strange...but a bad, nasty vibe. We headed at our house knocking on the door on a Wednesday school night. Our dad, Master Yoshii, open the door for us as we walk in the dojo, and told our master what had happened tonight. He told us we did well, and headed for bed; because it was a school night and it was 1:13 am. I could not sleep, I still had a weird vibe through me. So I put back my knee pads, my black hoodie, and my purple mask on. I leap out my window and landed on the ground, and went to stealth mode.

I am back in the city, where the strange feeling was coming back harder. I look where there was a abandon building, looked through the cracked window, seeing three business men; holding some sort of green goo in their hands. Then, not even joking, I'm not high I promise you, but they leap in this purple warp hole! Then disappeared. I was in shock! But I put on foot in front of the other, and now my whole body is in the...abandon building. I take a look around, looking...for...I don't know what! I don't know what I'm doing here?! I don't know what I am going through. Then I saw something shiny, it was the green goo! I look around some more, then I ran home. With the green goo.

Arthur's Note:

Thank you for your patients, my computer decided, 'HEY LETS NOT WORK ANYMORE :D' *dies 4ever* So I gotz a new one OuO

So no moar wait :D

~Thanks for reading x3 -Tiffy


End file.
